People's Navy in Exile
The People's Navy in Exile was a renegade group of units originally belonging to the State Security Naval Forces. Its ships used the prefix PNES. History The People's Navy in Exile unified StateSec refugees, especially SSNF crews, acting as pirates in the Verge region with Manpower's and Mesan support. Their official ultimate goal was to one day return to Haven and overthrow the Pritchart administration. In order to take out the newly-founded Kingdom of Torch and regain control the Torch System and its wormhole junction, the Mesan Alignment, under the cover of the Mesa System Navy, employed the People's Navy in Exile to execute Operation Ferret, a kinetic bombardement of the planet Torch that was supposed to wipe out all life. The Maya Sector authorities, however, learned of the preeminent attack and sent their naval forces to intercept the Havenites. Even though the SLN Maya Sector Detachment suffered a significant loses, all the PNE battlecruisers were throughoutly destroyed in the following Battle of Torch and remained rouge forces had to surrender to prevailing defenders. The few survivors were taken to a remote island on Torch, where they had no chance of escaping due to the hostile marine life in the surrounding ocean. They were kept isolated, because of their knwoledge concerning Mayan tactics and weapons. ( ) Mesan support Initially ex-SSNF units were provided with some logistic support for their piratic activity. (SI1) When the PNE was established, Havenite were gifted with Solarian origin warships, farly exceeding original number of their original units (10 BC, 5 CL, 16 DD). Moreover all PNE battlecruisers were equipped with 30 salvos of Catafract A - Mesan dual drive shipkiller missiles. During maintenance procedures Mesans planted secret autodestruction charges on all PNE warships however. Mesans supported also the PNE with recruitement of StateSec exilees and mercenaries. (WS2) Personnel Like in the old People's Navy and the SSNF, officers of the PNE referred to each other with a "Citizen" added to their rank. * Commodore Adrian Luff – PNE Commanding Officer, battlecruiser element Commanding Officer, Captain in the State Security Naval Forces, promotion to the Commodore self granted * Commodore Santander Konidis - PNE second in command, heavy cruiser Commanding Officer Order of battle * battlecruiser element, organized as one squadron, divided into divisionsthe one only mentioned was comprised of PNES Leon Trotsky and PNES Mao Tse-tung, CO - Commodore Luff ** [[PNES Alexander Suvorov|PNES Alexander Suvorov]] (W) ** [[PNES Bernard Montgomery|PNES Bernard Montgomery]] (W) ** [[PNES Charlemagne|PNES Charlemagne]] (W) ** [[PNES George Washington|PNES George Washington]] ** [[PNES Ho Chi Minh|PNES Ho Chi Minh]] ** [[PNES Isoroku Yamamoto|PNES Isoroku Yamamoto]] (W) ** [[PNES Leon Trotsky|PNES Leon Trotsky]] ** [[PNES Mao Tse-tung|PNES Mao Tse-tung]] ** [[PNES Marquis de Lafayette|PNES Marquis de Lafayette]] ** [[PNES Maximilien Robespierre|PNES Maximilien Robespierre]] ** [[PNES Napoleon Bonaparte|PNES Napoleon Bonaparte]] ** [[PNES Oliver Cromwell|PNES Oliver Cromwell]] ** [[PNES Thomas Paine|PNES Thomas Paine]] ** [[PNES Sun Tzu|PNES Sun Tzu]] * heavy cruiser squadron - eight ''Mars''-class units, including [[TNS Spartacus|PNES Chao Kung Ming]], squadron flagship - CO Commodore Santander Konidis * light cruiser squadron: ** [[PNES Jacinthe|PNES Jacinthe]] ** [[PNES Felicie|PNES Felicie]] ** [[PNES Veronique|PNES Veronique]] ** five ''Bridgeport'' class light cruisers * destroyer flotilla References Category:Republic of Haven